The Times We Had
by 922cf
Summary: Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta. They were in love. They were the only thing keeping each other sane. Here are a series of the best times they had. Rated T, just because I'm paranoid. I do not own anything, Suzanne Collins does.
1. A Victor

My dad throws me a net. "Get in the water and fish! You don't want us to starve, do you?" I know he realizes I don't know how to use a net, I only make them. He walks back home, and I wade into the warm knee-high water. I toss the net out and let it sink. I am only going by what I see my dad do. I pull it quickly towards me and I look hopefully into it. My heart sinks. There is nothing there. I sink down into the water and close my eyes. The water settles and a feeling of peace fills me up. I might as well get some rest before Dad comes back.

I am woken up by the slight rippling of water. I sit up abruptly, afraid it is my father. I slowly turn and see it is Finnick Odair. He has a smirk on his face that all new victors have. "Looks like you didn't catch anything. Need help?" I cannot believe that Finnick Odair is offering to help me with fishing! "Sure. But we'd better hurry; my dad's coming back soon. He wants me to learn how to do it by myself."

"Well, then give me that net. I can catch anything." He takes the net and throws it out the same way I did and pulls it to him. It is full of fish and crab. "Wow. How did you do that?" He scoffs and says, "Well, maybe my good looks have something to do with it."

"Oh, so are you calling me unattractive?"

"Maybe I am." I run over to him and push him down playfully. "Hey. Watch it…..what's your name?"

"Cresta. Annie Cresta."

"Well, you better watch it Cresta!" He gets up and splashes me with water. "Same time tomorrow?"

"You know it." I can't believe I am going to be fishing every day with Panem's heart throb.


	2. Capturing His Heart

"So, let me get this right. You've lived in District Four for your whole life and you've never learned how to fish?" Finnick looks at me with an eyebrow raised. We have become good friends over the months we have fished together. "I make the nets, Odair. Let me see you make a whole net. Then I can say, 'So, you've lived in District Four your whole life and been in the Hunger Games and never learned how to make a net?'" His face falls. Whenever I mention the Hunger Games, his mood darkens significantly.

"Annie, please, let's make a pact. We never, ever mention the Hunger Games unless it is near the reaping. Deal?" He gives me puppy dog eyes and I can't help but agree. So we stop talking for a while.

When both of our buckets are filled to the brim with fish and shellfish, we go chill on the beach. I take out the blanket I brought to tan on. I flop down, while Finnick sits down gently. A big beach ball flies by and he flinches. He still isn't used to being out of the arena. His senses are still razor sharp. I crawl over and pat him on the back. "Finn, it's okay. We're just at the beach. It was just a beach ball." He covers his face in his hands.

"No Annie! It's not! I can't go outside without feeling like someone is coming for me, coming to kill me."

"It's okay Finn. I understand."

"No Annie! You don't understand! No one understands! You have no idea how hard my life is now!" He gets up and walks over to the water's edge. He picks up a pebble and chucks it far into the sea. He backs up, and slumps down to his knees. His shoulders move slightly. I walk over and crouch down. "Then help me understand. I want to help you. I love you." He uncovers his face and his eyes widen. He moves closer and our lips meet, but just barely. "I love you too. But I can't be with you. The Capitol would never allow it, and it would never work out."

"Then let's make it work, Finn. We need to be together. Me and you both know this." He smiles and takes my hand.

"Well, then. Let's go Cresta. Let's go exploring." His face makes me laugh.

"Let's just go back to your house. I am starving and plus no one is home at my place. Could I crash at your house?"

A smirk spreads across Finnick's face. "Oh, so you want to get with all this?" He motions to his body. I can't help but crack up.

"Sure. Whatever you say."


	3. Moving In

**Thanks to all who have commented, even though there are only two of you. If I get at least on review tonight, I will post the second half of this story. Enjoy!**

Finnick carries the last box into my new room. "Finally. You're done moving." My dad died a month ago, and I have been slowly moving into Finnick's house. At last, I can call this my permanent home. "So Cresta. How does it feel like to be living with the man who could possibly be the hottest thing in all of Panem?" A smile creeps up onto my face.

"Well Odair, it is pretty darn amazing. So, how 'bout we go to the beach for a house warming picnic?"

"But this has been my house since two years ago. Why do we need to have a house warming picnic when the house is already warm?" He raises an eyebrow. I run over and push him. He falls down, but not without grabbing me to make sure I fall with him. Our faces end up an inch apart. I close in that space and we kiss. Not passionately, but sweet and innocently. We pull apart and I roll off of him. "So how about it Odair?"

He sighs happily and sits up, putting an arm around me. "You know it." He pokes me in the sides, jumps up and runs away. "Race ya!" he yells.

"God!" I sprint after him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Our Spot

Finnick gets to out spot first of course. I forgot a blanket and food, but it's okay, because we always keep a blanket hidden under a tuft of grass. We can always go fishing and light a bonfire to cook the food. He plops down and motions for me to sit next to him. I'm feeling a little flirty, so I sit on his lap. His arms automatically move around my waist. "Do you want to go swimming and catch some fish?" Finnick looks at me and shakes his head.

"Let's just lay here for a while then go swimming."

"Deal." I scoot off his lap and lay down beside him. Our hands find each other and I lean my head on his shoulders. "Love you."

"Love you too. Annie, why do you love me anyway? Every girl in Panem is basically throwing themselves at me and I could literally have any one. You are one of the most beautiful girls in all of the country. You could have anyone in the district. Why me?"

I sigh. We've been over this. I tell him at least twice a week. "Finn, I tell you all the time. I love you because you have helped me when I have been in the hardest times in my life. When my dad became abusive, you stood up for me. When he died, you let me move in with you. Also, you have been faithful for two years. How could I not love you?"

"But sti…" I cut him off by kissing him. "That was a really nice way to shut me up." He smiles, picks me up, and carries me bridal style to the water.

"No! Don't! Finnick…" He drops me into the ice-cold water. I am still in my clothes though. I come up and take off my shirt and shorts. My bikini is underneath, as I have a habit of wearing it a lot. "Wanna go to our spot?" He nods and swims to the cave. It is about thirty feet across and goes sixty feet back. There is a shelf about three feet above the water and a blanket rests there. We swim over to it and get on the blanket. "Let's just spend the night here. Is that okay Annie?"

"Yeah, that's good." I lie down and he lies next to me. I put my head in my chest, and his arm encircles me. "Night Finn. Love you."

"Night, love you too."


	5. An End to The Happiness

**I would love to thank everyone who has reviewed on my story. It really gets me motivated, so I'm going to try to update at least once a day. **

It has been about two months since I moved in with Finn. It has been going great, but the bad thing is, is that the reaping is today. His mood has changed dramatically. He doesn't joke around anymore and he mopes around the house. He is sitting at the counter with his head in his hands.

"Finn? You okay? You seem a little depressed." I go over and rub his back.

"Of course I am depressed Annie! It's the reaping! Two more kids are being sent to their death, and I can't stop one of them being you! You might be leaving me forever today! And I have to go to the Capitol." He takes his face out of his hands and tears are welling in his eyes.

"What's wrong with going to the Capitol? I mean, they make us fight to the death on live TV, but they keep everything in order."

"What's wrong with the Capitol? Annie, everything is wrong with the Capitol! I just found out that Snow makes…we can't talk about it here. Want to go to our spot?"

"But Finn, the reaping is in ten minutes and you and I both still have to get ready. So go get showered." He gets up and goes upstairs to the shower. I go into my room, and get on my only dress. It is sea green and off the shoulder. It comes up to about my knees. I slip on some flip flops, as I don't have any other shoes to wear. After I am done dressing, I go down into the kitchen and make myself a plate of shrimp and crab stew. I eat, and run upstairs to yell at Finn. He is just getting dressed now, and I literally drag him out of the house and into the square. We sign in and kiss goodbye. He walks onto the stage, and I walk to the 17-year-old girl section. The Mayor walks onstage and says his usual speech. Then our escort hops onstage. Her name is Electra, and her hair is silver and looks like wires. She is wearing a neon orange top with neon yellow shorts. "Hello District Four! Time for the reaping!" She skips over to the boy's bowl and pulls a name. "Raycen Mills! Come on up!" A fourteen year old boy walks onto the stage with tears streaming down his face. "Now, look at you! Don't cry! This is a huge honor! Now for the ladies!" Electra pulls the first slip of paper her hand encounters. Please, don't let it be me. "Annie Cresta!" I look up at Finnick with tears in my eyes. His eyes are wide, and his mouth open. No color remains in his face. "Annie Cresta? Darling, come up." I walk up with my hands tightly curled into fists. I turn and find it is hard to keep my composure. "District Four, here are your tributes for the 70th Hunger Games, Raycen Mills and Annie Cresta!" Everyone claps, even though they hate to. We are ushered into the Justice Hall, where we will be saying our goodbyes to our family, if we have any. I don't so I just expect Finnick. He comes in and rushes over to me. Tears are streaming down both our faces. I bury my head into his chest. "Finn, what are we gonna do?" He pulls me up and looks at me.

"Annie, I am going to do my best to get you out of that arena. Even if that means murdering the Head Gamemaker myself. I will. You ARE going to come home to me." I just smile and nod. There honestly isn't anything that I can say that will make either of us feel better. We just sit there, entwined and crying. But when he has to go, I hold him even tighter and whisper words of love to him. I know I will see him on the train, but still, I need him now. He is literally pulled off of me and dragged out. I slump to the ground, my body wracked with sobs. The Peacekeepers pick me up and have to carry me to the train. They dump me into Finnick's arms and as soon as they do, I stop crying. He thanks them and carries me to my room. He is about to leave, but I grab his shirt. "Don't…..leave." I whisper. He lies next to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"I won't leave you. Ever. I swear."


	6. The Reason Behind The Crazy

**I know I said that I would be fast forwarding past Annie's Games until the scene where she won, but I decided there were some crucial parts to the Games. Like her going insane. So here is that scene. **

It has been a week since I have been in the arena. Raycen and I have been together since the get-go. At the bloodbath, we managed to grab two backpacks full of food and a sleeping bag. We walk a little each day, making sure we don't encounter any careers.

While we are walking, I stop abruptly. I sink down to my knees and break down. "Raycen, I miss him so much." He stops and walks back to me. He crouches next to me and rubs my back. "Annie, let's keep going. I'll tell you a story to help you stop thinking about him." I nod and get up. We keep walking.

An hour later, we decide to make camp. I lay out the sleeping bag and let Raycen get into it. I start a fire and cook some birds Raycen found and killed. A parachute came earlier. It contained a spear, since there were none at the Cornucopia, only bows and arrows, axes and knives. It turns out he knows how to use one fairly well, so food has been plentiful. "Annie, I've told you everything about my life today. Can you tell me some stories?" He sounds like a little boy when he says this. His eyes are like a puppy dogs so how can I say no? I begin talking, but look into those eyes and almost break down again. But I remind myself to stay strong, for Raycen. "Well, I make the nets that Dillon, the old fisherman, sells. I live with the famous Finnick Odair, whom I am also in love with. My mom died giving birth to me, and I have no other siblings, that I know about. My dad was abusive and he died a couple months before the reaping. So, anything else you want to know about?" His brows furrow in concentration.

"Tell me random information about you. Like your favorite color and stuff."

"Well, my favorite color is deep blue, like your eyes. I love right before it rains, when the air is fresh and everything is calm. If I could, I would eat shrimp and crab stew for every meal. I love to go to the beach and swim, then tan. That's pretty much…" but before I can finish, a small girl, about 13, runs up to Raycen and cuts his head clean off with a sickening _squelch. _His eyes are still open, his mouth in a half smile. I look at his upper body, now soaked with blood. My eyes flicker to his eyes, staring at me, devoid of any emotion. The small girl stands there, laughing. "Aw, were you guys having a special moment? Sorry to ruin it, NOT!" She twirls her sword, which is thick near the hilt, but gets very thin as it gets longer. She takes a step towards me and I lose it. I start screaming, and she claps her hands over her ears. I get up and take off running. I run until I collapse. Literally. I fall in front of a mangrove, and crawl under it's roots. It may be wet and constantly have a layer of water on the ground, but hey, it will keep me hidden. I think back to Raycen. He is dead now. I clamp my hands into fists and put them on my ears. If I take the off, I hear screams and the young girl's voice. After what seems like forever, I drift off into a world filled with a little girl threatening me and Raycen's body holing his head and them coming after me.


	7. Winning, But Still Losing

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know I said this would be up yesterday, but I honestly couldn't get motivated. But anyway, Happy Easter!**

I have been in this arena for what feels like weeks. I am miserable. The air is humid and muggy, nothing like the District Four air. Pretty much the whole arena is a swamp, excluding some desert areas. This means that unless you have perfect water-proof shoes, your feet will always be cold and wet. It is horrible.

I am curled up in my mangrove tree when the dam breaks. My ears are covered by my hands, trying to block out screams. I have no idea whose they are, but I have a faint idea that they might be mine. Ever since Raycen got killed, I don't know what memories are real, who is still alive or if I am still in the living hell of my life. Water laps up onto my feet. I slowly remove my hands from my ears, letting the water calm me. My mind wanders to District Four, my home. When I think of Four, I think of Finnick. I really wish he were here right now. He could wrap his arms around me and comfort me.

I am brought back to reality by a parachute dropping down in front of my cave. I open it and see that it contains a laminated photo of me and him. I hug it to my chest and rock back and forth, crying. Soon the water is up to my knees. I get up and walk out of my mangrove. The neighboring tree is at least ten feet higher than mine, which is at most twenty feet high. I climb up the tree and settle down in a fork. The water is rising dramatically. It is already half way up the tree. Soon enough, I should be able to hop off my tree and start swimming. Finally, something that I can enjoy.

Ten minutes later, I get my wish. The water is almost covering me like a blanket. I tuck the photo of me and Finnick into my jacket. Thank god it is water-proof. I slide off the branch and into the water. My head goes under briefly and I get back up. It is salt water. Just like home. This could be the best time I have had since being reaped. I swim normally for a while, and then decide to do some backstrokes. A smile spreads across my face. I close my eyes and decide to just enjoy swimming. Decide just to forget the hell I am in for now and focus on doing something that pleases me.

That night, when the Capitol seal shows up, there is only one face. Raycen's. I could have sworn he died a while ago. But I guess I have been in my own little world.

Every so often a cannon fires. Whenever that happens, I shriek or flinch, but then return to swimming.

After swimming for at least a day, I bump into something and slowly turn. It is a girl, I think from District Ten. "I'm sorry." Her voice comes out raspy.

"My name is Annie Cresta, District Four. What's yours?"

"Tally Rion, District Ten," so my suspicions were correct, she is from Ten. "I'm 17. How old are you?"

"17." The Capitol seal shows up and the anthem plays. Four faces show up, all Careers.

"Annie, cover your mouth. I want to tell you something." She puts her hand over her mouth, and I do the same. When Tally speaks, she whispers. "I want you to win. I am done here. My dad is a victor, and he is miserable. I've heard rumors of Snow making victors do things if you are attractive. Horrible things. I don't want to live that life. Please. Push me under. I will forgive you and I won't hold anything against you. I am literally begging you." Tears fill my eyes as I nod. She goes under and I swim over her so she can't get up. A couple minutes later, her cannon fires.

Trumpets flair and I cover my ears with my hands. The water is going down like a drain has been unplugged. "Ladies and Gentlemen! We are proud to present to you your victor for the 70th Annual Hunger Games, Annie Cresta!" By the time they are done saying this, the water is all gone and the land is completely dry, if that's what you can call a swamp. I curl into fetal position and rock back and forth. I take out the photo and hug it to my chest. A ladder gets lowered down next to me. I ignore it and stare ahead. Claudius Templesmith's voice rings out and I start shrieking at the top of my lungs. A couple Peacekeepers come down the ladder and try to take me away, but I flail and fall out of their arms. I run and hide under a mangrove so they can't find me. They pass by my tree and I hear them talking. "This one is crazy. I know it. Her district partner got decapitated and then she ran off, hiding and mumbling nonsense while covering her ears." I want to come out and yell at them for calling me crazy, but I know that will have them take me away. After about an hour, they still haven't found me. Then I hear a familiar voice. "She couldn't have gone far. If she is acting the way you say she is, she wouldn't want to go anywhere but where she felt safe." I can almost see the light bulb go off in his head. He runs ahead of the Peacekeepers and crawls under my tree. When I see Finn's face, I can't help but hug him tightly. When we finally separate, he begins to talk. "Annie, we have to get out of here. They want to fix any injuries that you have. They care about you."

"No Finn, they don't! Don't you see? They make all of us watch our own neighbors fight to the death on live TV! They make us live in poverty while they are stuffing their faces with everything imaginable! Please don't make me go. This is my real home. Under this tree. Come live with me! We can have this whole arena to ourselves! It'll be fun!" The look on his face makes me break down. I stop sobbing for a second, and slap my hands over my ears, blocking out Raycen's screams. Finn picks me up bridal style and brings me to the hovercraft. Once we take off, I am forced out of his arms. I start flailing and shrieking for him. A man in a white coat and a needle come at me. But form my view, the needle looks like a thin sword, like the one the young career used to decapitate Raycen. "DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE! I'M NOT TRYING TO KILL YOU! DON'T KILL ME LIKE YOU KILLED RAYCEN!" He plunges the needle into my arm and I take one last look at him before I slip into a black fog filled with nightmares and Raycen's bodiless head staring at me.


	8. That One Outfit

**Hello readers! I will probably be uploading multiple chapters today, as I have to watch my brother and will have nothing better to do, so yeah. Please review, and enjoy!**

After being holed up in a bright white room all week, I am finally allowed to see my "mentor". An outfit lies at the foot of my bed, and I pick it up to get changed. As soon as I do, I drop it and start screaming. It is the same outfit I had to wear in the arena. The same skin-tight turtle neck and thick, wooly sweatpants. Big leather boots sit on the floor. I kick the outfit away from me, run into the corner and cover my ears with my hands. I am shaking uncontrollably and tears are streaming down my face. I rock back and forth in fetal position. The door opens and I see a figure coming in. I start talking to myself, telling myself that the figure isn't going to kill me, but the voice in my head tells me otherwise. It comes towards me and I dodge it. The door is still open and I make a run for it. I look back, and while I am doing it, I bump into someone and fall down. I look up and the face I see is the face of an angel. It is Finnick.

"FINN!" I scream, get up and run into his arms. He hugs me tightly. When we separate, he looks into my eyes, which I am sure look crazy and are filled with tears. His eyes fill with tears also.

"Annie, what happened?" I crack up.

"Not one thing happened to me Finn! I am perfectly fine! Don't you see? I am still the same Annie Cresta you met half a year ago!" Then I stop laughing and start sobbing. That's when I realize I am going insane. "Finn, you have to help me. I am going crazy. I just can't take it anymore. I wish that girl from Ten won. I wish I died in the Arena." I look at my bare feet, which are cold against the tile floor. He takes my face in his hands and pulls it up so I am looking straight into his sea-green eyes.

"Annie. Don't ever say that. You know if you were to have died in that arena, I wouldn't be able to live. It was bad enough when you were gone for the couple weeks you were in the arena. I almost drove myself insane. After this is all said and done, we will go back to Four and go on the beach like we used to." I smile and nod slightly.

"Can we even go fishing for shrimp and crab and make some stew?" A broad smile spreads across his face as he sees the Annie he knows emerging. He takes my hand in his and leads me back to my room where I left my outfit. "Annie, it's just an outfit. You can put it on, go meet your stylist and prep team, eat lunch, and then the rest of the day is spent getting you ready for your interview. So let's get dressed and go." He helps me put on my clothes and shoes. Then he leads me like a little girl down the hall to the elevator where he presses the "4" button. As we are going up, I start shaking. He wraps an arm around me and speaks softly to me. He comforts me. When we get to our floor, we step off the elevator and I greet my prep team. They are all very happy, but when they see my eyes and how I am acting, they stop gossiping and all silently forma circle around my and envelop me into a big group hug. My stylist steps forward and replaces Finnick's arm with her own. "Let's go get some lunch, why don't we Annie?" She leads me to the dining area where we eat a lunch of shrimp and crab stew, just like at home.


	9. You Think I'm Crazy?

My interview outfit is beautiful. It is a short light blue, sequined dress. It only has one sleeve, and it is a tank top sleeve. A silk bow ties off at the waist. My stylist has me in black strappy wedge sandals. My hair is done up in a messy bun in the center of the back of my head with a few strands hanging down. Minimal makeup is on my face. I keep thinking, _I wonder what Raycen is wearing for his interview,_ but I realize he is no longer able to wear anything. He is dead. I almost break down multiple times, but I keep myself together.

After my prep team is finished fussing over my whole ensemble, they step back to admire their work. "We have created a miracle. She looks like she isn't even crazy!" Tears well in my eyes. They talk like this all the time.

"You guys think I'm crazy?" My voice comes out as a whisper. I look at my feet and squeeze my eyes shut. They all become quiet and they move a little closer. I think they are going to comfort me when one of them says, "Yeah, actually we do." They smirk and walk out. I am left alone to cry.


	10. Discovering Something Horrible

The tears are still streaming down my face when I step out onto the stage for my post-Games interview. I sit in the single chair across from Caesar. When he sees my face, a look of sympathy crosses over his, but only for a little while. Then he smiles again and looks out to the crowd. "Hello Annie! How are you doing?" I sigh and think of what to say.

"I am good, thanks for asking. How about you?"

"Oh, Annie, I am wonderful! And might I say, you look fabulous tonight! That dress is amazing! Hopefully you get to keep it when you go home to District Four! Speaking of your home, who is waiting for you back there? Anyone special?"

I think of my family and new tears stream down my face. "Well, I have…" Then I realize my mom died when I was born, and my dad died a couple months before I got reaped. I literally have no one. "I have no one." My voice barely comes out a whisper. Caesar leans forward and put his hand to his ear as if to say, _what was that? _"I have no one!" He smiles sadly and pats me on the shoulder.

"Well, it's okay. I'm sure you have someone that loves back in your district." I nod, realizing I will be going back to Finnick.

"Why, yes, I do. Caesar, I have Finnick! He is my boyfriend," I am suddenly very excited, a huge smile spreading across my face," and I live with him! I can go back there and stay with him all day long!" I look backstage where Finnick and the President stand. Snow's face is hard, with a look of hatred in his eyes. Finnick's face is filled with happiness. I smile even wider and look back at Caesar excitedly. But his face is grave.

"Annie, you know who Finnick is, right? He is Panem's heart throb, not your boyfriend. We would know if he was. He would have told us by now."

"But Caesar, you don't understand. Finnick is my boyfriend. He told us to keep it secret though…." It makes so much sense now. Finnick complaining about going to the Capitol, him looking terrified when the President coming to stand next to him, him flinching whenever a Capitol citizen comes near him, not being able to tell anyone about our relationship, it is so much clearer. Snow makes him do something that has to do with the Capitol people. I look back at Finnick and the happiness on his face changes to worry. He makes eye-contact with me and shakes his head vigorously. I understand. I smack my hand onto my forehead. "Oh! Sorry Caesar. I must have been day-dreaming. He isn't my boyfriend. He is just my mentor and a close friend."

"Ah, well its okay! We all have day dreams like that don't we?" The crowd shouts reassurances at us. "See? So let's get on with the footage, why don't we?" He motions towards the huge screen at the back of the stadium. It shows the chariot rides, the interviews and then the actual Games. I watch, even though it is hard. Then the part about Raycen comes on.

It replays everything. Him getting killed, the girl taunting me, and my breakdown. I can't take it anymore and push my fists into my ears and run off stage. I dash into a closet and lock myself in there. I curl into fetal position and cover myself with the coats hanging in front of my face. I press my face into the warm and fuzzy surface of a fur coat and sob. It is ruining the coat, but who cares?

No one comes to get me, so I stay in there for what seems like forever. Then the lock clicks and light floods into the small space. A shadow looms over me, and I recognize the silhouette. Finnick. He kneels down beside me and pats me on the back. "Annie?" His voice is filled with sympathy.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to spill the beans like that. But everyone thinks I'm crazy, so I can just blame it on that and day-dreaming, right? You won't get hurt or anything?" He shakes his head and I breathe a sigh of relief. "Finn, when are we going back home?" He sighs and begins to get up. He holds his hand out to me and I take it. We walk, more like him leading me, to the garden outside of the stadium. It is huge, with a big pathway going through the middle and a gazebo and pond in the center of everything. No one is here. This is a perfect place for talking.

"Annie, I have to tell you something. I won't be going back to District Four as soon as you go back. I have to stay here and do some things for the President."

"What do you have to do Finn?" He sighs.

"If I tell you, you have to swear to never tell anyone. If you do, I will be killed. Got it?" I nod. "Okay. Well, if a victor is desirable and attractive, after they get out of the arena, Snow makes them do things. He sells their bodies to the highest bidders. We have to obey, or they kill someone we love. That's why you were reaped. Snow called me over the phone and told me I had to do that. I refused. I screamed at him. And he said it was fine. He said 'Go ahead Mr. Odair. Have fun on the beaches.' and I was dumb enough to believe him. I am the reason you had to suffer in the arena and you will never forget any of it. It will make the rest of your life a living hell. Nightmare every night, random flashbacks, flinching every time someone comes near, it never ends. Snow is making me stay here for a month and have two clients every night. I can't go back to District Four. Not right now. I am really sorry Annie. I wish I could, but I can't." Tears are streaming down his face. I bring my hand up to his face, wiping away the tears.

"Finn, it's okay. I understand. Don't blame yourself. It might have happened anyway. You never know. Just make sure when you come back to me, you are the same Finnick I moved in with half a year ago. Got it?" He smiles slightly and nods. "Well then Odair, let's get to the boarding station for that train. I am not going there alone!" I grab his hand and pull him behind me to the train station.

We make it ther just in time. All of my luggage has been brought down from my room and is loaded in there. Finn and I have one final embrace and I have to board the train. I sit near the window closest to him. He waves good bye and I do the same. Silent tears are slowly falling down both of our cheeks. I form a heart with me hands and show it to him. He smiles and does the same thing. The train starts to move. We don't move at all. By the time the train pulls away from the station, my hands are still in the shape of a heart.


	11. Tokens and Traintop Gardens

**Thanks to Johanna the Sponge and ILTS4ever for favoriting the story and Norma Jean the Dancing Machine and Johanna the Sponge for reviewing! It really gets me motivated, so keep them coming!**

After an hour of sitting there on the train with my hands still in the shape of a heart, I decide to explore. I go into the room labeled "Cresta". It is spotless. On the table lays the picture of Finnick and me on the beach. It is the same on I got in the arena. I remember I treated just like my token. My token. Where is it? It was a necklace with a small heart shaped stone with "F+A" carved into the back. I have to find it. Finn gave it to me. I have to find it! I open all of the drawers and throw all of the clothes out. It isn't in there. I go through every nook and cranny and I can't find it. I put my hand to my throat rub it like I always do when I am anxious. Then I feel it. The necklace. Wow. It was on my neck the whole time. I look around the room and see it is horrible. Clothes and sheets lay all over. I should probably fix this place up, as I have nothing else to do.

An hour later, the place is half-way clean. I picked up and folded the clothes and put them back where they belong. The sheets I just threw in a pile on my bed. I move to go fix them, but a girl comes and shakes her head. "What? _You _want to make the bed?" She nods and motions for me to go away. "Okay, whatever you say."

I go outside the door and look around. There are rows of doors and I know all of them are bedrooms. I walk down the hall to a door labeled "Roof". I am surprised a train has a roof. I go up and see it is a huge dome with flowers, fountains and wind chimes. It is all very relaxing. I sit in the middle of some dune pansies like the ones we have on the beach in District Four. My eyes seem to droop, so I lie down and close them. In no time at all, I am asleep.


	12. Arriving Home

When I wake up, I am no longer on the roof of the train. I am lying in my bed. Someone must have carried me down here. I hear Electra's heels clicking down the hallway and rush to get ready. My hair is a mess, so I grab a hair tie and put it in a messy bun. She knocks on my door once and barges in. "Yes?" I look at her expectantly.

"I just wanted to let you know that we will be arriving in District Four in less than ten minutes. Oh, and get dressed in something more…aesthetically appealing." She walks out of the room, leaving me with a confused look on my face. I look down and see that I am in baggy sweats and a huge shirt. I sigh and flop down on my bed. If I am a victor, then shouldn't I be able to wear what I want to? I decide to ignore her and stay in this outfit. I look at my shirt, and suddenly want to change it. I grab a loose, but not huge, tank top. A mirror shows up on the wall after I say the word. I look at myself, and I have to say, I look good. My door is still open, so I grab the picture of Finn and me and walk out. I see Electra in the dining hall, and when she sees that I haven't changed, she gives me a disapproving look. I shrug and go sit right next to her. An Avox comes over and brings with him a tray full of fresh seafood and colorful drinks. I take some clams and a bright blue drink and being to eat.

A little while later, Electra taps me on the shoulder. "We are arriving in District Four in a minute." I drop the clam I am eating, grab my drink and sprint to the roof-top garden to see my home. When I see the beaches, my heart leaps and a huge smile spreads across my face. I can't wait to go swimming and let the water wash my worries away. But when I see the huge bunches of run-down shacks, my smile fades. I have to go back and see all of the poor people look at me with disgust in their eyes. They envy everyone who is rich, since we can afford anything and we don't have to deal with starvation. But I was once in their shoes, so I plan on making good use of my new-found wealth.

The train stops suddenly and I fall into a pile of light purple flowers. Their scent fills me nostrils and calms me. I get up and pick up my drink, which spilled when the trains stopped. I walk down to the dining hall, which is where I will exit the train and greet all of the waiting reporters and my family. My family. They are all gone. No one is left. I only have Finnick and he is gonna be away for a month. I will be welcomed home by a group of anxious reporters who can't wait to see crazy Annie Cresta break down again. Tears start streaming down my face. I put the glass down and go sit on the couch. I curl into fetal position and scoot into the corner of the sofa. Electra walks in, sees me, and comes over, yelling at me. "GET UP! WE ARE COMING BACK TO YOUR HOME! YOU SHOULD BE GLAD, NOT CRYING! LET'S GO!" She grabs me arm, pulls me up and drags me to the door. She opens the door and roughly pushes me outside. As soon as I am out of the doorway, she slams the door shut and the train speeds off. I am left alone with dozens of reporters shoving camera, microphones and tape recorders in my face. I sink down and cover my ears with my hands. They don't stop; only crouch down so they can get a good shot of me crying.

After what seems like forever, they finally go away. I look up and see no one is there. My legs are asleep, so I get up and stretch them. I walk to Victor's Village, where I have two places to live, Finn's house and my own. I immediately turn left and go into the house labeled "13". Huh. A "lucky" number for a "lucky" girl. My new home. I walk in and look around. It looks exactly like Finnick's, only it contains no decorations. When I go into my bedroom, I find all of my possessions where they were in Finn's house. Two or three boxes lay in the corner of the room. I pick them up and bring them over to my bed. I look around for a marker, and find one in the study. I uncap it and label the boxes. One is for clothes, another for personal hygiene items and thing like that, and the third is for the little decorations I have. I tape them up and carry them over to Finn's. But when I am about to open the door, a Peacekeeper stops me. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Um, nothing. I was gonna give this is Mr. Odair because he wanted some of the things me father left behind. I'll just bring it back home and give it to him when he comes back." I turn around and walk back into my house and put the things away. Well, it seems like I won't be able to live in Finn's house. This next month is going to be hell.


	13. What Great Friends

The last month without Finnick has been horrible. Sleep just doesn't come, and when it does, I wake up screaming, crying or shaking. I barely eat, even though my house has enough food to feed all of the poor people in the district for a year. I stay in my house all day making nets. Because of this, my fingers are cracked and rough. They bleed whenever I tie the knots, and the nets are stained red.

But I don't care. Making the nets is the only thing that keeps me sane. If I don't, the voices come back, telling me that no one loves me and they are all on a mission to kill me. I constantly have a battle raging on inside my head, me against the voices. But today, the battle will end because Finnick is coming home.

I have been keeping a tally of how many days he has been gone by drawing a star every day on a wall by my front door. I know he said he would be gone for thirty days. Slowly, but surely, the number of stars has reached thirty. I woke up and ran to the wall. I saw there were thirty, and I screamed. Almost immediately, my front door burst open. Mags comes rushing in, coming over to me. "Annie, are you okay? I heard you scream, and when you scream, it isn't usually a good thing."

"Mags, I'm completely fine. Look at the number of stars." I point at the lines of neatly drawn stars. "Thirty. That means Finnick is coming home today! I get to see him!" I squeal and jump up and down like a little girl.

"He is, isn't he? We should throw him a welcome home party! On the beach! Why don't you run down to the beach and try and get some shrimp and crab for your stew? We can have that and some of the seaweed bread. Come on Annie! We don't have much time!" She pushes me towards the stairs and urges me to get my swimsuit on. I rush upstairs and get dressed. After that, I run, more like trip, down the flight of stairs. On my way out, I grab a gallon bucket to carry my catches.

While I am walking down to the beach, I hear people whispering and see them point and give me weird looks. I notice my two old friends, Dylan and Maria. They don't notice me, but I begin to walk over to them to say hi. When I get about five feet from them, I can hear what they are talking about. "Maria, did you see how Annie acted in the Games?" Dylan is using the voice she uses when she is gossiping.

"Yeah. She went like completely crazy. Just whack. Why did she flip out so much when Raycen got beheaded? It's the Games for goodness sake. She should have expected to see people get killed. She has seen previous Games and she didn't go crazy then." Maria raises her eyebrows to emphasize her point.

"You're right. She didn't. Thank God she doesn't come to school anymore. If she did, we would probably have to deal with her breaking down and acting like a mental patient." They both start cracking up. This is when I speak up.

"Dylan? Maria? You guys seriously think I've gone insane?" A memory floods into my mind. My prep team is surrounding me, talking about how crazy I am and how they can't believe how somebody could just snap like I did.

Tears spill down my cheeks. They turn around briskly, their eyes wide. "No, Annie, we didn't mean it like that. We were totally kidding." Maria hops up and comes over to me to try and provide some comfort. But Dylan just sits there, leaning back onto a boulder. I shake my head, the tears making my side-bangs wet.

"Actually Annie, we do think you've gone bonkers. Maria is just too nice to admit it." She shrugs and walks away. Maria gives me a sympathetic look and jogs to catch up to Dylan. They just leave me there for everyone to stare at, like an animal in a zoo.


	14. Welcome Back

**A/N: This story will probably be on hiatus for now. I am going to try and concentrate on my other story, ****81 Characters, All With A Story****. I want to finish a few chapters, as I have over sixty more to go. Also, I might be starting yet another story about Cato and Clove. Let me know what you think about it.**

Everyone stops where they are to stare at me. I try and wipe away my tears, but fresh ones just keep coming. I can't stand to be here with all of these people looking at me, so I run back to my house, even if I don't have any crabs or shrimp. I throw the bucket to the side and run up the steps into my room. I slam the door shut and sink down into my bed and cry into my pillow. I can't believe they said those things about me. They are, or were, my best friends. Do they seriously think I am crazy? I am fairly sure I am, since I start laughing randomly, then start sobbing for no reason. I hear voices! Is that not a sure fire way to tell if someone is losing it?

My door opens slowly and I look up to see Mags' face peeking in. "Annie, honey, are you okay? I heard the bucket crash into the table, you running up the steps and your door slam." She sees my tear-stained pillow and looks into my eyes, which are brimming with tears. My bottom lip quivers and she comes in to comfort me. She sits down next to me on my bed and rubs my back in a mother-like way. I bury my head in her shoulder and start sobbing.

"They…..they were talking about me! They said I was crazy and they were glad I wasn't in school anymore so they didn't have to see me breakdown every time someone makes a comment about the Hunger Games and then Maria apologized and said she didn't think I was crazy and then Dylan stood up and said they did and that Maria did think I was crazy but she was too nice to admit it! And then they left me there crying and didn't even bother to say sorry or offer to bring me back home!" My voice is muffled by Mags' shirt and my tears soak the soft fabric. I lift my head and say, "I'm sorry Mags. I shouldn't be acting like this. It's just that…..since I have become a victor, it seems like life is so much harder. Aren't victors supposed to have an easy life? Aren't we supposed to enjoy out winnings and live like kings and queens? Or am I the only one whose life is horrible, even though I have enough winnings to feed the entire district?" Mags looks at me, and sadly shakes her head.

"Annie, no victor lives like a king or queen, except maybe the District One and Two victors. You aren't the only one whose life got ruined by becoming a victor. You know Chaff, from District 11? He turned into a drunk not even a year after he became victor. Haymitch from 12? Snow killed his family and girlfriend when he wouldn't do what he said, and he drinks more than anyone I know. Finnick gained you when he became victor, but he isn't happy. He is with you, but when you aren't around him, he is a wreck. He becomes depressed and moody and doesn't talk to anyone. He just spends all of his time at the beach, hidden by the dunes. No victor comes out of the arena perfectly fine. Everyone has wounds, whether they be physical, like Chaff, emotional or mental. Nobody heals completely. I won over sixty years ago, and I still wake up in the middle of the night, shaking from nightmares. But it can get better. I guarantee you people will stop talking about you soon. They will get engulfed in the 71st Hunger Games and you can forget all of the rude comments." She smiles sadly and opens her arms to me. I lean into her and let her hug me. I hear the door slowly open and look to see who it is, fearing the worst. I turn to see the man who completes me.

Finnick.

I scream and run into his arms. He wraps them protectively around me and buries his head into my hair. "I have missed you so much in the past month. I almost went insane, not having you there and having to see all of those clients. I am so glad to be home. I don't have to go to the Capitol now until your victory tour. I can stay here and be with you for five months straight with no interruptions, no Capitol women. What do you say we pack up some food and go down to the beach for a bit?" I lift my head from his chest and nod with a slight smile on my face. Then I lift myself onto my tiptoes and give him a soft kiss on the lips. Mags makes a _mhm_ noise. We turn and raise our eyebrows at her. "Annie, you never got any of the seafood we wanted. What are you going to bring to the beach?"

I open my mouth to talk, but Finnick interrupts me. "I snuck some food back from the train. I left the basket of it in your kitchen. We could bring that." He looks from Mags to me and I nod. He hugs me again and laces his fingers through mine. "Ready to go?" He asks.

"I've been ready for a month." He smiles. We say goodbye to Mags and he leads me to the kitchen where he opens the basket to show me what he got from the train. He pulls out everything I enjoyed in the Capitol. Ice cream, chocolate, rolls from other districts and the Capitol, numerous soups, and an uncountable amount of desserts. "Is this what you like?" I nod fiercely. Finnick laughs and packs all of the food back into the basket. Then he takes my hand again and we walk out the door.

We walk hand in hand all the way to the beach, never once separating. People stop to stare at us, but we don't notice. Normally, I would get anxious and go back to my house, but I am with Finnick now. If he sees me getting nervous, he pulls me close and reassures me that no one is going to hurt me. Then I calm down and we continue walking.

When we get to the beach, no one is there. We go to "our spot" and Finn opens up the basket to get the food out. I walk over to a shrub and pull a hidden blanket from its roots and spread it out. I pat the space across from me and Finnick brings the basket over and plops down there. He pulls all of the food out and spreads it around. I rub my hands together, trying to decide what I want to eat first. I pick up a roll from District Two, a dark, dense, rectangular whole wheat loaf. I take a tentative bite and chew slowly. The grainy flavor spreads throughout my mouth. Then I look at Finnick, who is sitting there, not eating anything. I try to talk, but my mouth is so full of bread, all that comes out is unrecognizable mumbles. I swallow the bread and ask, "Aren't you going to have any?" He shakes his head and I raise my eyebrows as I grab a container of soup to dip my bread in.

"I had a lot to eat on the train, and plus, I have been eating this stuff for a month, and all I want is some traditional District Four stew. Did you make any?" I sadly shake my head and he pretends to be angry. He launches himself at me, knocking me over and causing me to spill the delicious and spicy soup all over my shirt front. I groan and push him playfully off of me. Then I take off my shirt, leaving me in just my bikini top. Finnick sees a perfect opportunity to dump me into the cold water, and picks me up. He runs down to the water's edge and throws me in. I scream as I go under and he hops in behind me. I resurface and cough. He swims over to me and wraps his arms around me from behind. I shriek and start shaking. Not from cold, but from fear. I am immediately transported back to the arena, where you always have to be on high alert and if someone touches you from behind, they are usually going to kill you.

Finn sees how I am and spins me around so I am facing him. "Annie, I'm sorry. I forgot. Annie, listen to me. I'm not going to hurt you." He rubs my hands, trying to pry them from my shoulders. After a while, he gives up and carries me back to the beach and lays me on the blanket. He sits next to me and whispers to me, telling me stories of mermaids and mermen, who live on the bottom of the ocean. Slowly but surely, I come back. I take my hands off of my shoulders and stretch out my legs. I scoot closer to him and he puts an arm around my shoulder. "Annie, I am so sorry. I forgot. Are you okay now?" I nod slowly. He sighs and says, "Thank goodness. Do you want to go back to my house? We can finally move you back in. If that's what you want of course." I nod and he helps me up. I take his hand and we walk back to my house to grab the boxes I never unpacked.

When we get them, we take them over to his house and dump them in a spare room. Then we separate and I go to my room and him to his. I get changed into a pair of cotton short and an old, baggy shirt of Finn's. I hear a soft knock on the door and I say, "Come in." He walks in in just a pair of pajama pants. I lay down on my bed and he lies next to me, putting one of his arms over my waist. He rubs my arm until I go to sleep. And when I wake up from my nightmares, he is there to comfort me.


End file.
